DxD Theater
by mr.stabby117
Summary: A simple story were the humans of the DxD world will watch some of the things that Issei has gone through. IsseiXHarem obviously.
1. Chapter 1

In a flash of light, a large group of people landed in a large theatre like room, these people are class C-1 of Kuoh Academy, and the parents of one of the students and the Occult Research Club.

"Oi! Where the hell am I?!" shouted Matsuda, he was in the middle of his peeping…

" **That would be my doing."** Spoke a deep commanding voice, the students, parents and ORC members turned to the sound of the voice, and their eyes widened at seeing a western dragon nearly a hundred meters in length, with four wings on it's back.

"Great Red!" Rias shouted in shock before bowing along with her peerage, to the creature,

"Rias-senpai?" Katase said

" **There is no need to bow Gremory, I simply brought you here to witness something."** Great Red said with a shrug. Rias looked up at the Dragon of Dragons in confusion.

"I can explain it better than that idiot dragon." Rias's eyes snapped to the source of the voice

"Ophis?!" Rias shouted in shock, the two most powerful dragons in existence, who hated each other, were in the same room without anything being destroyed, whatever the had planned must be important, possibly world changing.

"We brought you here to show the humans what the devil known as Issei Hyoudou has been through." All of the non-humans froze.

Showing the humans what really happened around them and what they really were.

"W-what?" Asia stuttered,

"The beast is a devil?! No wonder he acts like that way! Devils are evil! That must be the reason Rias-senpai hangs out with him he must be threatening her" Shouted one of the members of the kendo club, a girl named Kimiko.

Everyone who knew Issei discreetly glared at Kimiko

Rias walked over to the one who spoke her eyes hidden by her hair, Kimiko smiled

"Don't worry Rias-senpai we-!" she was cut off when Rias backhanded her, hard enough to cause her head to snap to the side,

"R-Rias-senpai?"

"How dare you insult _my_ servant, _my_ Issei!" Rias shouted, shocking all the humans

"W-what servant? You mean you willingly stay with th-that _thing_!?" Kimiko shouted in shock,

"That _thing_ is this generations Sekiryuutei," Ophis said smiling slightly at the confused looks on the humans face.

"Sekiryuutei? What's that?" Motohama asked not really bothered by the fact that Issei was a devil. It did sorta explain his changes in the last few months.

Rias sighed before revealing her wings, causing the other non-humans to reveal their own wings,

"W-what are… You're a devil too?" Murayama stuttered, seeing the wings

"Akeno-senpai, Kiba-kun, and Koneko-chan too? Even Asia-chan?" getting nods from the Gremory peerage.

"Yes, I was the one who turned Ise-kun into a devil, at the time I had no idea he had the Boosted Gear I had thought it was just a Twice Critical." The humans were shocked upon hearing that she turned Issei into a devil and the affection of him,

Although the terms Boosted Gear and Twice Critical confused them.

"How about we show them how he fully unlocked his Sacred Gear," Ophis said waving her hand causing a screen to appear.

 **The** **screen flickered to life showing Asia wearing a simple white robe standing next her was Issei with his eyes hidden by his hair in front of the two** **was an older women wearing clothes that showed off a lot of skin.**

The ORC club members eyes widened at seeing the scene taking place.

"Who's the girl, and what happened to Asia-chan?" Katase asked the humans turned to the devils to see them glaring up at the screen.

"The woman is Raynare, a fallen angel that hurt Issei," Akeno said lightning arcing around her hands, begging to be released.

"How did she hurt him?" Kuno Hyoudou asked, worried for her son.

"If it isn't shown I'll tell you after this." Rias sighed, she had been hoping to keep the Hyoudou out of this.

" **Ahh, mighty Azazel-sama, Shimyaza-sama, I will be your faithful helper," Raynare said holding her hands together.**

Azazel raised an eyebrow at her words, then shook his head.

"I'm disappointed," he said simply, he honestly expected more from his faction,

" **You think I give a damn?" Issei asked in a cold tone,**

Gorou heard that tone before, it was the same tone his father would use when he was very angry,

"I'm taking a guess here but…" Rias turned towards the Hyoudou patriarch as he continued his sentence.

"This Raynare didn't survive, did she?" Rias nodded surprising the humans

"Does that mean the beast killed her?" Kimiko asked, flinching at the glare given to her by Rias.

"No, I killed her." The human's eyes widened even further.

" **Fallen angels and Devils… That had nothing to do with this girl." Issei spoke. Raynare stood up.**

" **This is the fate of those who hold sacred gear," Raynare said simply,**

" **Fate can go to hell! She should have been able to live a peaceful life!" Issei snapped.**

"I-is Asia dead?" Murayama asked fearing the answer. Asia shifted in her seat at seeing everyone stare at her.

"I did pass on, but Rias brought me back as a devil so I'm fine!" she said after seeing the horrified looks on the other faces in the room, Murayama turned to Rias.

"You brought her back too?" Rias nodded

"Why?"

"Issei begged me to."

" **That is not possible," Raynare stated,**

" **Why the hell not?!" Issei snapped.**

" **The sacred gear is hideous to humans. No matter how amazing your powers, humans will shun you." Raynare stated simply,**

 **Asia's voice was heard**

" **They said anyone who used her powers to heal a devil is a heretic," It showed Asia from when Issei first met her, still in her nun outfit she turned to the screen a sad smile on her face.**

" **I don't have any friends."**

That hit everyone hard, a girl who had no friends was killed by people who used to be angels, simply for the power she had.

" **It can't be helped. That's human nature. Pity, it really is an amazing power." The camera panned up to see Raynare admiring the power she stole from Asia**

"My sacred gear is called Twilight Healing if anyone wanted to know," Asia said softly, earning an amazed nod from those who didn't know,

The humans didn't what it did exactly but the could only guess it was some kind of healing power based on the name.

" **But I'm… I'm Asia's friend!" Issei shouted throwing his hand to the side,**

" **I tried to save her life** _ **because**_ **she's my friend!" Issei shouted.**

" **But she** _ **died**_ **!" Raynare shouted, a cruel grin on her face,**

" **That girl is dead, you know? Whether or not you tried to protect her is irrelevant," she said before laughing before pointing at Issei,**

" **Your were unable to protect. Back then… and now…"**

Everyone clenched their fists or grit their teeth.

"I'm honestly surprised Issei didn't go berserk then," Kiba said, confusing the humans.

" **I know that." Issei clenched his fist tightly,**

" **And I can't forgive myself… I can't forgive you either… or myself."**

 **Issei's head snapped up, tears flowing from his rage filled eyes.**

" **I can't forgive anyone for this!" Issei shouted**

" **Please remember this," Rias's voice was heard,**

" **The sacred gear works from the power of your feelings."**

" **Give her back…" Issei growled out,**

" **The stronger your feelings are, the stronger it will work."**

" **Give me my Asia back!" Issei shouted desperation clear in his voice.**

Asia turned bright red at hearing how Issei called her 'my Asia' while Rias simply smiled at the younger girl, before pulling her in for a hug.

Kimiko was going to make a remark about how Issei was objectifying Asia, but the glare from Koneko kept from doing so.

" **Answer…" A green light shined from Issei's left hand.**

" **Dragon Booster!" a red gauntlet from over Issei's arm.**

"Is that the Boosted Gear?" Matsuda asked Rias nodded

"Yes, although that is it's partially unlocked form, it's disguised as a simple Twice Critical. A Twice Critical simply doubles the user's power temporarily." Rias explained, getting nods from the humans

 **Raynare's eyes widened Issei shouted as red energy spiraled around him, the gem in the center glowing green. Issei charged the fallen only for her to dodge and for him to stumble,**

" **Didn't I tell you before? That power will not work against me now," she stated arrogantly.**

" **BOOST!" Issei ignored her as he charged her again only to stumble again as she dodged.**

"Damn I've never seen Issei so pissed," Motohama said adjusting his glasses, getting a nod from Matsuda.

" **You haven't seen anything yet, human."** Great Red boomed from his spot behind them, his words confused most but brought dread to the devils.

" **Hmm, it seems his powers increased a little…" Raynare smirked before forming two light spears and throwing them at Issei.**

 **They pierced straight through his legs causing him to cough up a little blood.**

"Issei!" Kuno shouted, along with the perverted duo.

 **Blood pooled beneath Issei as he grabbed the light spears hissing in pain.**

" **To a devil, light is like poison. Just being touched by it sends pain boiling through your blood!" Raynare said sadistic glee filling her voice.**

" **And it is that pain that is the most intense for Devils, especially you… being a** _ **low-class**_ **devil." she finished mockingly**

" **So what?" Issei said pulling the spears from his thighs causing a large amount of blood to gush out of the wound.**

"Oh god…" Kuno said, her hand covering her mouth in shock.

"How the hell is he still standing? There's no way the Beast is that tough!" Kimiko shouted Rias smiled

"Issei has something to fight for. Because of that he'll do anything and beat everything."

" **These stupid light beams… compared to Asia's pain...They're nothing!" Issei shouted,**

" **BOOST!"**

" **You're quite the specimen. I'll praise you for coming this far - despite being a** _ **low-class**_ **devil." Raynare said**

"People really need to stop underestimating Issei." Rias sighed her peerage along with Sona's simply nodded, knowing full well that Issei is far stronger than he looks.

 **The pain finally caught up to Issei as he fell to the ground.**

" **My power…" Issei stuttered,**

" **But it appears that you've reached your limit. Any other low-class devil in your place would be dead by now. Seems you're more resilient than I pegged you for." Raynare stated somehow sounding both mocking and interested.**

" **God… I guess you won't help me." Issei muttered,**

" **But since I'm a devil, I should ask Satan, I'm sure** _ **he**_ **exists." Issei looked up to the sky.**

" **Satan… I'm a devil, right? So won't you listen to my prayer?" Issei asked tears still falling from his eyes.**

"So that's who prayed to us," Sirzechs said getting looks from everyone

"Big brother?" Rias asked looking at him, the human's eyes widened, one of the two great ladies of Kouh was the little sister to Satan?!

"A while ago I was at a meeting with the satans we all felt someone pray to us, I would have passed it off as stress but the fact that all four of us heard it sparked my interest," Sirzechs said a small grin appeared on his face.

"Who would have guessed that it was the legendary Red Dragon Emperor."

" **What're you mumbling about? Did the intense pain make you go insane?" Raynare asked gleefully.**

" **I beg of you…" Issei struggle to stand as he spoke**

" **I don't need anything else…" Raynare's eyes widened**

" **This can't be…" Devil wings unfurled from Issei's back.**

" **So please, Make this bitch cry!" Issei shouted. Raynare took a step back.**

" **He shouldn't be able to stand up! His blood should be zapped away from the light!" She said, before narrowing her eyes**

" **A low-class devil who can slough off light damage? No such devil exists!" she shouted, Issei took a step forward**

" **Oh, it hurts." he took another step forcing Raynare to step back.**

" **It fucking** _ **burns**_ **!" his legs shook.**

" **It feels like my body is about to blow itself to bits."** **His gauntlet glowed.**

" **But I feel a sensation even stronger than that…"**

"What the hell could be worse than your blood boiling?" Katase asked every time they beat him for his perving he would always be whining about the pain.

Ophis smiled and simply pointed at the screen.

" **The desire to fucking kill you!" Issei shouted, his gauntlet evolved and formed armor for his fingers and becoming more scale like.**

" **EXPLOSION!"**

 **A beam of green light shined from the gem.**

" **His power beam? In his condition? Impossible!" Raynare shouted taking a step back.**

" **How could his sacred gear… How can a simple Twice Critical?!" Issei took another step forward, Raynare took a step back in fear.**

" **No way!" She formed another light spear and threw it.**

 **Issei backhanded it away from him. His eyes filled with a desperate rage.**

" **No!" Raynare turned to run. Issei grabbed her arm**

" **I'm not letting you get away!" Raynare looked at the boy in fear**

" **But I'm a supreme-class…" Issei reared his fist back**

" **You're an Angel - Fucking fly!" he roared as his fist collided with her face, Raynare screamed as she was sent through the windows of the abandoned church.** **Issei panted as his wings folded back,**

" **That was for Asia."**

"Damn," Matsuda said shocked at Issei's strength, a booming laugh echoed behind him.

" **AHAHAHAH! I take it back the kid ain't a devil, he's earned the right to be called a dragon! Protecting his mate like that!"** Great Red guffawed, causing Asia to turn bright red at the mate remark.

"M-mate?!" Kimiko shouted Ophi glanced at her,

"Indeed, Asia is quite obviously one of the Sekiryuutei mates the others being The Crimson-Haired-Switch-Princess Rias Gremory, The Lightning Priestess Akeno Himejima, The Nekoshou Koneko Toujou, The angel Irina Shidou, The wielder of Durandal Xenovia Quarta, The Former Valkyrie Rosswiesse and Ravel Phenex." Ophis tilted her head

"Was it not obvious?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Was it not obvious?" Ophis asked, ignoring the red-faced Rias, at being called the 'Switch-Princess' in front of so many people. The other girls all turned varying degrees of red.

"You mean you all of you love my son?" Kuno asked looking at the mentioned girls with surprise she was honestly surprised that her son had captured the hearts of so many beautiful women,

"Y-yes, Mrs. Hyoudou." Irina stuttered, Kuno stood up and looked each girl up and down, said girls feeling worried about how she would respond,

"You said that you would tell me how that Raynare harlot hurt my son." Rias gave a small nod,

" **If you'd like we can simply conjure up another 'clip' for you to see how the kid was hurt by the Fallen Angel."** Great Red said,

"No, I want to hear it from her mouth," Kuno said getting a fanged grin from the dragon, not many people could talk to him in such a casual way.

" **Very well."** Great Red turned expectantly to Rias, along with everyone who didn't know. Rias sighed

"Raynare under the guise of Yuma Amano, asked Issei out on a date, however at the end of the date she killed him, stabbing him with a light spear leaving him to bleed out on the ground," Rias said clenching her fist, Katase perked up slightly.

"B-but you brought him back, right? So he was still okay." Rias gave a sad smile

"Physically Issei is perfectly fine, mentally, however…" Akeno placed a comforting hand,

"Due to being killed by the first girl to show him any form of romantic affection, Issei's developed a combination of Autophobia, the fear of being abandoned, and Philophobia, the fear of falling in love," Rias finished Kuno's eyes widened before they were shadowed by her hair,

"You. Dragon." Kuno stated, causing Great Red to turn his head to face her,

"Bring that _bitch_ here." Great Red raised a scaly eyebrow but simply nodded his head, even he knew to be wary of an angry mother, with a wave of his claw a figure fell from the ceiling the fall was high enough to break a bone or two but not enough to kill them.

"W-where the hell am I?!" Raynare shouted cradling her arm, she turned to see a hand clamping itself around her face. Kuno turned to the others of the group.

"I need a separate room to _educate_ this little girl on what happens when you mess with my family." Ophis waved her hand this time causing a door to appear on the far side of the room,

"Thank you," Kuno said dragging the now screaming Raynare to the door. When the door shut everyone, including Great Red and Ophis, flinched at the sound of bones breaking and pain-filled screams echoed throughout the silent room.

' _ **I am afraid. I don't know why and I don't like it.'**_ Great Red thought to himself. Soon the screams stopped and Kuno came out with a slight skip in her step.

 _Hell hath no fury like a protective mother._

' _I guess that's why Issei never outright ran when he saw my S side.'_ Akeno thought to stare at the Houdou matriarch.

"On that note what shall we watched next," Ophis said looking around at the assembled group, Matsuda raised his hand,

"Uh, I was wondering why everyone likes Issei so much? I mean he's nice but they seem to like him a lot." Matsuda asked curiously, the girls all looked down blushing,

"It kinda just happened… He didn't try to take advantage of any of us when he had probably hundreds of times to do so. Hell, I even offered myself to him." Akeno said a small blush on her cheeks.

"EH?!"

"But he turned me down because he saw that I was hurting, and he helped me through it," Akeno said blushing.

" **How about we show them how Gremory fell for him?"** Great Red asked, waving his claws making the screen turn on once more.

" **Begin." Stated Sirzechs Lucifer, Issi opened his eyes and raised his armored fist.**

" **President, I'll settle this in ten seconds!" Issei shouted glaring at his enemy,**

" **Defeat my brother in ten seconds? Is he insane?" Ravel asked from her spot in the stands. Raiser placed a hand on his hip.**

" **Then I'll shut your impudent mouth in five, in a way that it will never open again!" He scoffed.**

"Who's that?" Motohama asked, not liking the guys' smug face one bit.

"That is Raiser Phenex, an arrogant man who thought he couldn't be defeated in any way," Rias stated, before smiling.

"This was when I realized I had fallen for Ise-kun," Rias said a blush on her face.

 **Wings made of fire sprouted from Raiser's back as he took to the air, Issei ran forwards.**

" **President, Please give me permission to use promotion!" Issei shouted.**

"Promotion?" Kuno asked looking at Rias for an explanation.

"When I reincarnated Issei I used what are called Evil Pieces, similar to chess pieces I had to use all eight of my pawns on Issei, and like in chess pawns can 'promote' in enemy territory or if given permission by their king," Rias explained.

' _ **Issei, what are you planning to do?'**_ **Rias thought to her self.**

" **Promotion! Queen!" Issei shouted as a queen piece was seen around him.**

" **It's no use!" Raiser shouted sending a wave of fire at him, Issei sent his own fist forward.**

" **President! I don't have a talent for sword fighting like Kiba does. I'm not a magic prodigy like Akeno-san, either. I don't have super strength like Koneko-chan. Nor do I have a wonderful healing ability like Asia!" Issei shouted transparent images of Kiba, Akeno, Koneko, and Asia showed.**

" **Still, I'll become the strongest pawn! If it's for you, President," Issi began again clenching his armored fist with his other.**

" **I'll overthrow even God himself!"**

Everyone's eyes widened. Kuno glanced at Rias

"My son has a lot of loyalty for you… you better respect that." Rias nodded quickly not wanting to anger her potential mother-in-law.

" **Glow, Over-boost!" Issei shouted jumping into the air.**

" **Welsh Dragon Over-booster!" Ddraig shouted. Rias gasped. Red armor formed from nothing over Issei's body,**

" **This is the power of the Emperor of Dragon: Balance Breaker, Boosted Gear Scale Mail!" Issei shouted as the helmet form over his head.**

" **Balance Breaker?" Rias asked in shock.**

"What's a Balance Breaker?" Matsuda asked,

"It's a glitch in God's system, allowing those with a sacred gear to overcome the limitations placed upon them by God," Ophis stated smiling slightly as she watched Issei fight, ignoring everyone's wide eyes.

" **A forbidden move!?" Rias shouted as Raiser frowned.**

" **The forbidden diabolical magic."**

" **Let's make a deal," Issei said from inside his bedroom looking at his arm,**

" **Interesting. Are you determined, boy?" Ddraig asked.**

" **Shut up! Are doing it or not?" Issei asked,**

" **As I said, I'll make it worth the sacrifice. However, remember one thing. There will be a count to ten. Your body won't stand t longer than that." Ddraig explained**

" **That's more than enough time to…" Issei closed his eyes.**

" **Knock that fucker out!" He shouted jetting into the air and placing his hands together forming a red orb and sending towards Raiser.**

" **Ten!" The orb missed destroying the massive statue behind Raiser.**

"Damn…" Mastuda breathed. Kimiko paled if the beast has that kind of power…

" **I'm right here!" Issei shouted as Raiser turned around attempting to punch him in the face, missing and crashing into another statue.**

" **Nine!"**

" **What's with this power and speed? Damned annoying brat!" Raiser asked turning around, looking down at Issei who stood up.**

" **You're just a monster now, brat!"**

" **This is our clan's gallant hellfire of the Phoenix, the Firebird, the immortal bird! Take it and incinerate!" Raiser shouted flames engulfing him.**

" **Eight!"**

" **There's no way in hell your lame fire can burn me!" Issei shouted, his fist crashing against Raiser's flames, igniting the screen in a show of fire and green energy.**

"Wow…" Maotohama whispered, shocked by the fight he was witnessing.

 **There was a bright flash and Issei was sent to the ground, his armor cracked.**

"I didn't know his armor had cracked then," Kiba said surprised. He had seen that armor take stronger blows without a scratch, maybe the armor gets stronger as Issei does?

" **If it wasn't for the armor... " Issei started, slowly getting up.**

" **So this is his real power?" Issei questioned to himself**

" **Seven!"**

" **Are you afraid? Are you afraid of me?" Raiser shouted causing Issei to look up to see Raiser holding a ball of fire, seemingly uninjured.**

"Wait how come Raiser isn't hurt but Issei is?" Katase asked, looking to Rias for an answer.

"That's because Raiser like his name implies has the same powers as a phoenix," Rias explained. Murayama's eyes widened

"So that means he can regenerate at any time?!" The brunette shouted in shock,

"Wait then hows Issei supposed to defeat him?" Akio asked, no matter how strong Issei might be he'll eventually succumb to his own injuries.

"I don't think we'll have to worry about that," Kuno said smiling, knowing that her son was smarter than most people thought, she saw that look in his eyes when the fight began, it meant that he had a plan.

" **You're just useless scum without your Boosted Gear!" Raiser insulted, sending a wave of hellfire at the prone form of Issei, who quickly dodged become nothing but a green blur.**

 **Flying through the air Raiser summoned forth another ball of fire, Issei turned and sent his own fist towards the older devil. They both hit.**

" **Six!"**

"He's running out of time! And that was his first actual hit!" Matsuda shouted worrying about his friend.

 **Blood leaked out of Issei's helmet. Raiser smirked**

" **Is that all you've-" He suddenly coughed up blood**

"Wait, what?" Katase said,

"Why did he just start bleeding randomly?" Murayama asked Ophis merely grinned and pointed at the screen.

" **Y-You bastard, what did you do?" Raiser shouted, then he noticed something glinting in Issei's armored hand.**

" **A cross?!"**

"So devils are weak to holy objects?" Akio asked, getting a nod from the supernaturals

"Wait, then how come Issei can hold that cross without getting hurt-oh," Gorou said before he realized why.

" **Five!" Issei slammed against the stone statue, bouncing to the ground.**

" **You have a cross?!" Raiser choked out falling to his knees. Issei shakily held up his hand showing off the cross.**

" **Our bishop used to be a nun, remember? I borrowed one she had tucked away. Looks like holy power boosted with a Sacred Gear works even on you!" Issei stated.**

" **Four!"**

"He's wasting time just standing there…" Katase muttered.

" _ **Impossible! The cross severely damages a demon! Even with that dragon armor, he shouldn't be able to hold-"**_ **Raiser's eyes widened, Issei armored arm pulsed veins showing through the armor.**

" **Don't tell me you gave your entire arm to the dragon within it."**

"What?!" Kimiko shouted,

"So is that why Issei would suddenly run off holding his arm?" Akio asked ignoring the other girl, Asia nodded

"Yes, but it will turn back to looking like a normal human arm if the dragon magic is sucked out of it, but because dragons are naturally so powerful that never lasted long so he had to go and get the extra energy removed," Asia explained. Akeno grinned slightly at that, knowing just how that energy is sucked out.

" **Three!" Issei's face was shown.**

" **A dragon's arm doesn't suffer from a demon's weaknesses!" Issei shouted. The screen cut to show Asia holding a small wooden box, her face showing shock.**

" **This arm is no longer mine."**

" **Eh?" Asia asked,**

" **So… see?" Issei asked picking up the cross that was inside the box.**

" **I can even hold a cross," Issei stated smiling softly, tears flowed from Asia's eyes.**

" **Are you out of your mind? You'll never get it back!" Raiser shouted as Issei stalked towards him.**

" **Two!"**

" **So what?!" Issei shouted**

' _ **He even sacrificed his own arm. There's no way he'll lose! He'll definitely win and bring President back!'**_ **Asia thought to her self holding her familiar, Rassei**

"Asia you have a pet dragon?!" Akio asked in shock, Asia nodded blushing at all the attention.

"That's Rassei, he a spirit dragon, and my familiar." Kuno smiled slightly when she heard the similarities to Issei's own name and the dragon's.

" **One!"**

" **My arm is a small price to pay. If I can have the president back!" Issei shouted, his arm glowing as he charged towards Raiser.**

" **Count Off!" his armor suddenly disappeared causing Issei to stumble.**

" **Too bad. You ran out of time, boy." Ddraig stated, showing his body for the first time to the audience.**

"That's inside my son? And what he sacrificed his arm too?! And all he says is Too bad?!" Kuno raged, forcing Gorou to hold her back from jumping at the screen

"Honey wait! Let's wait and as to why the dragon said that."

" **Don't give me that crap! I was so close! What do I need to sacrifice this time?!" Issei shouted, floating in a world of fire.**

" **My eye? My leg? I'll give you anything!" Issei shouted,**

" **Your basic physical strength is the limiting factor," Ddraig stated.**

" **So it's because I'm weak? Damn it! Why did I fall at such a critical moment?!" Issei shouted.**

" **The moment the armor was disengaged, I transferred some power to the jewel. It won't last for long, so it's unable to counter Phenex's regenerative abilities." Ddraig said as the green gem glowed.**

" **But… even so, I will… never give up!" Issei shouted as he was brought back to reality standing up. Raiser grabbed him by the front of his shirt.**

" **Well then, time to put you to sleep," Raiser said grinning.**

" **The ceremony will be over by the time you wake up." Raiser mocked**

" **Not yet." Issei chocked out his own grin growing.**

" **How do you put out a fire? With water!" Issei grinned holding up a glass bottle of holy water.**

" **Holy water?!"**

" **But holy water alone won't be enough to defeat Raiser."**

 **Issei popped the cork off the bottle and poured the holy water onto Raiser's face.**

" **Boosted Gear Gift!"**

" **Transfer!"**

"He transferred his pour to the holy water?" Akio said slightly confused before her eyes widened,

"That would then make it more potent dealing more damage!"

 **The newly empowered holy water rained down on Raiser's face burning away parts of his skin.**

"So what if he poured holy water on him, did the beast forget that he can regenerate." Kimiko sneered, getting glares from Rias and her peerage.

"Just shut up and watch," Koneko stated.

" **Raiser's flame is…"**

" **The boosted holy water is diminishing his spirit and stamina rapidly."**

" **Even the phoenix that rises again from the ashes can't recover instantly from** _ **mental**_ **damage."**

Rias turned towards Kimiko smirking smugly.

" **Mental." Raiser fell to his knees clutching his bloodied face in pain.**

" **Mental. That is to say, his mind is not immortal." Raiser shakily stood up and reared his arm back summoning a ball of hellfire.**

" **Asia told me demons are weak against crosses and holy water! If I boosted and used both of them simultaneously. It would inflict considerable damage a demon." Issei spoke, Raiser threw the ball of hellfire, Issei jumped as a 'Knight' piece shown around him.**

" **Kiba told me to expand my vision and watch the opponent!" Issai shouted from above. Dropping down Issei poured holy water onto the cross and clenched his fist.**

" **Transfer!" The draconic arm began glowing,**

" **Akeno-san told me to direct my body's aura to one area to concentrate magic! To focus my mind and feel the flow of magic!" Issei continued pointing his glowing fist at Raiser. Raiser flinched back slightly.**

" **Koneko-chan told me to aim for the line of symmetry of the opponent's body and try to deliver a deep, precise blow!"**

" **W-Wait!" Raiser shouted panic and fear seeping into his voice.**

" **Don't you understand that this marriage is important to the future of the demon race?! A kid like you who doesn't know anything shouldn't interfere!" Raiser shouted,**

"Wait you were engaged to that guy, Rias-senpai?" Katase asked, getting a nod from the redhead,

"Yes, but thankfully Ise-kun saved me from it," Rias said smiling,

" **I don't know or care about the complicated stuff! But I fuzzily remember one thing from the time you defeated me and I lost consciousness!" Issei shouted the screen showed a picture of Rias crying. Issei's eyes snapped open,**

" **President was crying!" He shouted enraged, at the mere thought of it,**

"My son really cares about you doesn't he," Kuno said glancing at Rias, who blushed brightly at her stare, getting a smirk from Kiba as he watched his 'King' turn into a blushing mess.

" **That's enough of a reason for me to beat you up!" Issei shouted sending his glowing fist into Raiser's unprotected stomach, forcing him to cough up blood,**

" **This can't… be happening..." Raiser began stumbling backward clutching his stomach before falling onto his face, unconscious.**

"Oh yeah!" Matsuda and Motohama shouted happy that their best friend had defeated the arrogant man. Great Red snickered,

" **That's the fight but let's cut to what really won over the Gremory girl."** Great Red said, causing everyone to blink, there's more?

 **The screen cut to show Issei and Rias flying through the air on the back of a griffon.**

" **This time it may have been canceled, but another engagement proposal can come in at any time," Rias said softly,**

"Oh come on! After all that their still gonna try and force you into another one?" Murayama asked,

' _This must be the part where the beast shows us who he really is.'_ Kimiko grinned, obviously expecting Issei to do something perverted.

" **Next time it will be my right arm. Then my eye, I guess." Issei said, catching Rias off guard b his declaration.**

" **Issei!" Rias turned towards him, Issei smiled,**

" **I'll come to save you, no matter how many times," Rias face turned red,**

As did the current Rias's face.

" **I'm Rias Gremory's pawn, after all!" Issei couldn't say anything else as Rias captured his lips with her own.**

"OH!" Matsuda and Motohama shouted in unison, happy that their friend got his first kiss. Rias turned bright red both at all the looks she was getting and from having a everyone seeing her first kiss.

"That was also the time you decided you were going to live at the Sekiryuutei's house right?" Ophis asked, causing even more looks to be directed at Rias, who's blush burned brighter.

"EH?!"


End file.
